Misterius Boy
by Arina nee-chan
Summary: ketika Boboiboy pindah. dia melihat sosok anak misterius yang duduk dibelakangnya. ketika ia mencari tau tentang anak itu terungkaplah rahasia kelam sekolahnya. gaje. author baru status: complete '-'
1. Chapter 1

**Haiii... Saya kembali dengan fic baru.. Padahal fic yang satu belum kelar sama sekali. Langsung saja.**

**Selamat membaca**

**Warning: gaje. OOC. No power.**

**Alur kecepetan. Typo dan hal hal yang lain(?)**

**Boboiboy POV**

"Engg.."

Oh sudah pagi kah?

Aku Boboiboy, hari ini aku akan sekolah di SMP pulau rintis. Dan ini hari pertamaku. Yahh... Aku murid pindahan sihh...

"Boboiboy? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Sudah tok"

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi dan berangkat sekolah. Sudah siang"

"Baik tok"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi. Aku menjalankan perintah atokku. Yah hari pertama aku takkan terlambat.

Ohh.. iya aku tinggal bersama atokku di pulau rintis. Atokku disini sendiri jadi aku menemaninya sebagai cucu yang paling baik. Hehehe... soalnya cuma aku sih cucunya. Yang artinya aku cucu satu-satunya.

Oooo

06.55

Kulihat jam ditanganku.

"Aku terlambat.."

Kupercepat lariku. Ohh... Hari ini aku sial sekali. Memang aku sudah bangun pagi tapi saat aku akan berangkat sepedaku rusak dan atok tidak ada di rumah. Mana itu satu-satunya sepedaku lagi. Yahh.. sepeda tua sih.

Jadilah aku berlari sampai kesekolah, padahal untuk sampai ke sekolah perlu waktu 30 menit dengan berjalan. Dan aku berangkat jam 7 kurang 20 menit karena mencoba memperbaiki sepedaku. Karena terlalu cepat berlari, aku tersandung batu. Dan tentu saja aku terjatuh.

"Huaa... Aduh. Kotor juga bajuku"

Hah.. Benar-benar sial aku hari ini sudah aku terlambat dan sekarang aku terjatuh.

"Bagus. aku harus berangkat dengan baju kotor. Oh"

Tak mempedulikan lututku yang terluka dan bajuku yang kotor aku kembali berlari menuju sekolah.

07.00

"Hah... Aku tepat waktu"

Akhirnya aku sampai tepat waktu. Untung satpamnya tadi membiarkan aku masuk. Padahal gerbangnya sudah hampir tertutup.

"Sekarang aku tinggal ke ruang guru"

Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah karena berlari tadi aku berjalan mencari ruang guru. Sepi sekali? Sekarang aku berjalan sendirian di sebuah lorong yang lumayan panjang dan tentu saja menakutkan. Mana katanya sekolah ini pernah ada pembunuhan lagi. Makin seram aja deh..

Wushh..

Dingin. Kenapa ada angin di lorong? Uhh... Aku jadi merinding. Ingin sekali aku lari tapi itu bakalan merusak reputasi dong masa hari pertama sudah malu-maluin.

Saat aku kebingungan kulihat anak berambut anggur dan berkaca mata ungu lewat. Wajahnya menunduk menatap lantai.

Lebih baik aku tanya dia saja dari pada berputar. Jujur aku ragu dia sepertinya anak yang penyendiri. Aku beranikan diri untuk mendekat dan bertanya.

"Ehmm.. Maaf ruang guru dimana?"

Dia tak mendongak apalagi menjawab. Namun hanya menunjuk dengan tangannya. Tangannya kecil dan pucat. Aku rasa wajahnya sama pucatnya dengan tangannya.

Kulihat tempat yang ditunjuknya. Oh.. Benar disana.

"Terimaka-"

Saat aku berbalik dan akan mengucapkan terimakasih ia sudah tidak ada.

Uhh.. Kemana dia? Tidak mungkin ia bisa pergi secepat itu. Dan lorong ini sangat sepi. Kalau berbelok pun lorongnya masih cukup panjang.

Hii... Segera saja aku pergi ke ruang guru. Benar-benar menyeramkan. Tapi tak mungkin dia hantu. Oh... Buang pikiranmu itu Boboiboy. Lebih baik kau keruang guru.

ooooo

Setelah keruang guru aku diantar oleh salah satu guru disana kekelasku. Kulihat tanda papan kelas yang menunjukkan kelas 7A. Kelasnya ada di lantai 2 dan berada di ujung lorong dekat dengan gudang. Astaga.. gak bisa yang jauh-jauh dari hal yang menakutkan?

"Ini kelasmu Boboiboy."

"Ehm.. Terimakasih"

Guru itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu meraih handel pintu dan membukanya kulihat kelas yang sedang pelajaran. Dari suaranya kurasa pelajaran matematika. Kenapa kesialanku tidak berhenti sih? Masak pelajaran pertama aku harus menghafal rumus-rumus mematikan itu. Uhh...

"Cikgu ada murid baru" kata cikgu yang mengantarku kemari. Uhm.. cikgu siapa tadi namanya Rani? Rina? Ah sudahlah aku lupa.

"Oh.. Benarkah.. Suruh dia masuk"

"Baik. Nah masuklah Boboiboy"

"Ya terimakasih"

"Sama-sama"

Selesai mengantarku guru itu berlalu. Kulihat ia kembali ke ruang guru. Perlahan aku masuk ke ruang kelas. "Selamat pagi" ucapku memberi salam.

"Pagi.. Nah perkenalkan dirimu" ucap cikgu mempersilahkanku untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Baik"

Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru kelas.

Ada anak yang gendut. Ada anak yang memakai kerudung berwarna pink, ada juga anak yang berkaca mata dikuncir dua. Sepertinya anak itu keturunan cina. Dan terkejutnya aku melihat anak yang tadi aku tanyai dilorong. Duduk menunduk di bangku pojok dekat jendela.

"Uhmm.. Hai.. Namaku Boboiboy."

Ucapku memperkenalkan diri. Entah kenapa aku takut. Kulihat anak itu lagi. Rambutnya kusut tangannya diatas meja kurus dan pucat. Perlahan anak itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapku.

Uhh... Wajahnya pucat seperti dugaanku. Matanya menatapku intens. Sungguh tatapan yang err.. Menakutkan.

"Baiklah boboiboy kau bisa duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong itu" kata guru yang mengajar menunjuk bangku kosong itu.

Eh.. Tapi kenapa cikgu bilang bangku-bangku? Bukannya bangkunya cuma satu yang kosong. Entahlah.. Aku tak peduli. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju bangku didepan anak misterus itu. Anak itu selalu memandangiku sejak aku masuk. Dan sungguh tatapannya mengerikan.

"hai?"

Kataku berusaha terlihat ramah. Aku menempati bangku kosong satu-satunya di depan anak itu. Ih.. menakutkan. Anak itu tak menjawab dan hanya menatapku. Aku semakin takut melihat mata anak itu.

Anak itu sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dan tetap melihatku. Oh. Tuhan gimana ini?

Tbc. Or disc

**Maaf saya coba bikin fic horor. Jujur saja saya penakut untuk hal-hal yang mistik (malah curhat)**

**Nah dah pada tahu kan siapa hantunya ? hihihi**

**Ini saja chapter satu nya. Maaf kalo aneh dan gak horor. **

**Kalo gak ada review gak lanjut.. hehehe**

**Jadi enaknya ini di lanjut atau stop aja?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saya kembali. Terimakasih sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan memfavorit fic saya**

**Saya akan balas review. Yang punya aku account lihat di PM masing2.**

**Yuriko-chan : wah.. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya.. Disini saya mulai terornya.. Hehe**

**Noerhalimah: terimakasihsudah membaca dan mereview fic saya.**

**Aiko: hahaha.. terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya**

**Selamat membaca**

**Warning: typo. Abal. Gaje. Dan sama sekali gak serem.**

**Boboiboy bukan punya saya saya pinjem charanya bentar.**

**Boboiboy POV**

Pelajaran matematika hari ini menjadi pelajaran paling mengerikan bagiku. Selain pelajarannya yang benar-benar membuatku pusing. Ada juga anak yang selalu menatapku.

Kulirik anak itu lagi dan begidik setiap aku melihatnya. Ohh.. Yang benar saja. Selam 1 jam penuh ia menatapku tak bergerak. Dan aku tak pernah mendengar suaranya.

Kringgggg...

Fiuh untung bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama berakhir dan sekarang aku akan tanya pada anak itu. Kulirik ia sekali, dan oh.. Tentu saja ia masih melihatku. Dengan tatapan mata yang mengerikan. Uh... aku tak bisa menahan ini lagi. Kubalikkan tubuhku kan kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hai.. Kau siapa? Kenapa kau melihatku terus?"

mencoba bersikap sopan, dia hanya menatapku seolah tidak mendengar kata-kataku. 'hai bisakah kau menjawabku?' ingin sekali aku mengatakannya. Kalau saja aku bukan anak baru disini. Jujur aku tak mau mencari masalah di hari pertamaku.

Kulihat sudut bibirnya mulai terangkat. Ohh... Syukurlah dia mau tersenyum. Tapi ohh.. Jantungku rasanya mau copot saja. Ketika senyuman itu lebih tepat disebut seringaian. Uhhh... Mengerikan. Rasanya bulu kudu ku berdiri... aku benar-benar ketakutan.

Wushh... perasaanku saja atau ada angin yang dinginnya menusuk tulang. Kulihat yang lain hanya melihatku dengan tatapan yang menurutku.. menganggapku Aneh.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

Ohh.. Untung saja guru sudah datang. Cepat-cepat aku menatap ke depan. Guru itu mulai mengabsen satu per satu siswa mengangkat tangannya. Dan aku pasti nomor abseb terakhir yah aku baru masuk hari ini sih...

"Yaya"

"Hadir bu" kata gadis berkerudung pink itu.

"Ying"

"hadir bu" catat namanya Ying.

"Dan Boboiboy"

Loh.. Kok sudah aku lalu anak ini namanya siapa?

"Ha-hadir bu"

Kulihat anak itu lagi, anak itu masih menatapku. Seperti tak peduli namanya tak dipanggil.

Aku mengacungkan tanganku. Mencoba untuk menanyakan mengapa anak itu tidak dipanggil.

"Iya Boboiboy?" tanya guru itu melihat aku mengacungkan tangan.

"Ehmm.. Cikgu kenapa anak ini tidak di panggil?"

Tanyaku sembari menunjuk anak yang ada dibelakangku.

"Anak? Siapa? Dibelakangmu kan kosong."

Ucap guru itu. menghiraukanku dan memulai pelajaran.

DEGGG...

Eh... Lalu dia siapa? Kulihat lagi anak itu seringaiannya semakin lebar. Ohhh... Aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Seringaian itu benar-benar membuatku merinding. Dan apa aku saja yang bisa melihatnya? Kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini?

Segera saja aku menatap ke depan. Kulirik yang lain mereka menatapku. Tatapannya seperti mengatakan bahwa ku aneh.

Oke... Kurasa ini tidak bagus.

Kulirik anak dibelakang ku lagi. Tapi dia tak ada.

Oh... Aku sungguh bersyukur. Aku menatap ke depan lagi dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat anak itu berdiri di dekat guru yang sedang menulis. Kulihat anak itu menggerakkan tangannya seperti ingin menuliskan sesuatu. Perlahan tangan pucat itu membentuk huruf dan merangkai kata 'Keluarkan Aku' sewarna darah. Tubuhku semakin bergetar. Kulihat teman teman yang lain. Tak ada yang terganggu. Kukembalikan pandanganku ke arah papan.

Dia? Dimana?

Anak itu menghilang bersama dengan tulisannya.

Tubuhku bergetar. Ohh... Tuhan... Ini benar-benar tidak lucu.

1 jam penuh aku diam dan menahan rasa takut. Setidaknya dia tidak duduk dibelakangku kali ini.

Kringgg...

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Guru yang mengajarpun pergi keluar. Aku hanya diam mematung.

"Hi.. Saya Gopal"

"Huaaa"

Karena terlalu memikirkan anak itu aku berteriak kaget ketika salah satu anak disini menyapaku.

"hehe... maaf. Saya Gopal. Kawan baik kamu."

Katanya sambil menjabat tangan ku. Haa? Kawan baik?

Anak ini gendut, orangnya kayak orang india deh kayaknya.

"ohh... hai Boboiboy. Aku Ying. Dia memang macem tu lah. Orangnya agak aneh..ma"

Kata gadis keturunan china memperkenalkan diri sembari mencemooh Gopal.

"oh.. tak apa. Namaku Boboiboy" Kataku memperkenalkan diri sekalli lagi dan sekarang aku sudah punya teman. Gopal dan Ying. Ingat nama-nama itu Boboiboy.

"hi.. aku Yaya. Aku ketua kelas disini" kata anak yang duduk di depanku. Ehmm... kurasa anaknya baik dan lumayan cantik. Terlihat berwibawa pantas jadi ketua kelas.

"hoi... Boboiboy kenapa kau tadi bilang ada anak di belakang kau?"

"ehmm... itu... tadi..."

"sudah lah Gopal. Lebih baik kau ikut aku ke kantin dan berkeliling. Dan kalian berdua tetap disini"

Kata Yaya mengajakku dan memperingatkan Ying dan Gopal. dan ingatkan aku untuk berterimakasih pada Yaya, yang telah menyelamatkanku dari pertanyaan yang tak bisa kujawab tadi.

"tap..."

Belum sempat Gopal mengajukan protes pada Yaya. Yaya segera menarikku menuju kantin.

"Boboiboy kau segera beli makanan aku tunggu disini! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" Setelah sampai di kantin Yaya segera menyuruhku untuk cepat membeli sesuatu.

"uhmm.. tak apa. Aku sudah makan tadi"

"oke. Ikut aku saja kalau begitu!"

Meski ragu aku mengikuti Yaya. Yaya berajalan melintasi lapangan dan menuju ke sebuah taman kecil yang sepi.

"duduk sini Boboiboy" Kata Yaya menunjuk satu bangku panjang di taman itu.

"eh kenapa?"

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa ia mengajakku ke tempat yang sepi ini. Meski aku bingung aku tetap duduk disamping Yaya. Yang sudah dulu mengambil tempat duduk.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu"

"haa...? ada apa Yaya?"

"kau bisa melhat anak yang ada di belakang bangkumu?"

"ha?" sumpah aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Tapi setidaknya ada yang bisa melihatnya jugaa.

"ehm.. iya. aku bisa melihatnya? Kenapa? Kau juga bisa melihatnya?"

Aku memutuskan untuk mengakuinya meskipun aku ragu tetapi jika ia bertanya seperti itu ia takkan menganggapku aneh kan?

"tidak, aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Namun aku bisa mendengar dan merasakan dia ada disana. Maka dari itu aku memilih duduk di deret bangku dekat jendela sendirian. Teman-teman yang lain tidak ada yang menempatinya. Kurasa mereka takut"

"dan kau tak takut? Jika aku bisa memilih tempat duduk akupun takkan duduk disana. Kau berani sekali"

"dia ingin dikeluarkan" kata Yaya mengacuhkan perkataanku. Aku binggung. Maksudnya dia ingin dikeluarkan.

Dah ohh.. aku ingat tulisan 'keluarkan aku' berwarna merah darah yang ditulis oleh anak itu.

"jadi?"

"kita harus mengeluarkannya. Sudah cukup aku diganggu dengan suara, tulisan dan keberadaannya dibelakangku. tetapi aku tak bisa melihatnya aku tak tau cara mengeluarkan atau berkomunikasi dengannya. Dan ketika kau mengatakan bahwa ada anak yang tak diabsen dan menunjuk bangku belakangmu. Aku kaget dan ingin langsung mengatakannya padamu. Tapi aku harus bersikap normal agar aku tak di bilang aneh. Dan aku tau bahwa kau bisa melihatnya"Ucap Yaya menjelaskan semuanya.

"jadi kau memintaku untuk.."

"ya. Aku memintamu untuk membantunya"

Haa... ini gak mungkinkan? Ini mimpi kan? Ohh.. jujur saja aku itu penakut dan sekarang aku harus berhadapan dengan hantu. Dan membantunya.

"ehmm... aku tak yakin Yaya. Hal-hal seperti ini bukan untuk main-main." Ucapku ragu.

"ohh.. tak apa kalau kau tak bisa. Aku tau ini berbahaya tapi aku juga tak bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri" kata Yaya dengan senyum.

"dan dia disini" kata Yaya.

Haa? Dia disini?

Reflek aku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh taman. Dan dia disana menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti dikelas tadi.

Glekkk...

"ah.. aku..aku akan pikirkan nanti"

"ehmm... terimakasih. Tak perlu memaksa jika kau berani."

"Ahhh..i..iya"

**TBC. Or disc**

**Waaaahhhhh... ch. 2 jadi jujur saya bingung mau nulis apa jadi gini deh.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca fic gaje saya.**

**Akhir kata review please dan lanjut atau enggak?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Selamat pagi, siang, malam.**

**Saya kembali lagi di cerita yang gajenya gak ketulungan.**

**Daripada banyak omong mending saya balas review aja. Untuk yang punya accout lihat di PM masing-masing**

**Aiko : waaahhhh.. terimakasih aiko-san. Untuk asal muasal nanti dulu...hehe nanti ada flash backnya kok**

**Yuriko-chan: hehehe gomene yuriko-chan. Soalnya saya gak tau mau masukin siapa yang jadi hantu jadi saya bikin fang aja yang jadi hantu.. hehhe..iya mayat fang emang belum ketemu tapi dimana nya ntar yaa.. di chap akhir hehehe.. dan tak lupa terimakasih**

**IT desu: terimakasih reviewnya...saya nggak tau. Soalnya saya gak pernah liat anime another... coba nanti saya download... sekali lagi terimakasih sudah menunggu fic saya.**

**Noerhalimah: terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya.. ^_^**

**Semua review sudah dibalas mending langsung ke cerita**

**Warning: gaje, abal, typo(gak tanggung-tanggung typonya bisa sampai satu kata) dan beragam genus dan family(?)kesalahan lainnya. **

**^_^ Selamat membaca ^_^**

**Boboiboy bukan punya saya**

**Tapi punya animonsta saya pinjam charanya bentar**

"dan dia disini" kata Yaya.

Haa? Dia disini?

Reflek aku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh taman. Dan dia disana menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti dikelas tadi.

Glekkk...

"ah.. aku..aku akan pikirkan nanti"

"ehmm... terimakasih. Tak perlu memaksa jika kau tidak berani."

"Ahhh..i..iya"

oooooooooooooo

apa yang harus kulakukan ? jujur saja aku tak berani. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan yaya membantu anak itu sendiri.

"pssstt.. psstt boboiboy"

Gimana ini? Gimana...?

"BOBOIBOY"

"waahhh... gimana ngeluarinnya.. eh..."

"hahahahhahahahahahahaha"

Ahhh... ternyata aku melamu dan sekarang aku malah dibentak sama cekgu... eng cekgu... siapa tadi namanya lupa... kulihat semua temanku yang tertawa karena kebodohanku. Ugh... hari pertama sudah jadi badut kelas.

"kamu itu masih masuk hari ini sudah bikin onar.. sekarang kamu kerjakan soal didepan itu!"

"eh.. baik pak"

Ohh... bagus sekarang aku harus menjawab soal fisika yang rumusnya benar-benargak aku pahami.

Eng... 45 F=... C

Aduuhhh... ini rumusnya apa ya?

"kau bisa menjawab"

"Engg.. ti..tidak"

"duduk! Perhatikan pelajaran jangan melamun!"

"Baik pak"

Benar-benar deh. Aku malu banget. Udah melamun, dibentak guru dan tidak bisa menjawab soal.

"kau sih. Sudah aku panggili dari tadi tidak dengar"

"huuuhhh... seharusnya kau panggil aku lebih keras la.. Mimi"

"Mimi? Aku yaya la?"

"oh iye kah?"

oooooooooo

skip time

TENG...TENG...TENG...TENG

Syukurlah sudah waktunya pulang. Segera saja aku mengambil tas ku dan bergegas pulang. Jika saja sebuah suara tidak menghentikan langkahku.

"boboiboy kau piket sekarang mau?" tanya yaya.

"haa? Kenapa?"

"karena harusnya aku yang piket tapi aku harus ke ruang OSIS."

"haa? Yang lain? Memang Cuma kamu yang piket hari ini?"

"tidak. Yang piket aku, gopal,dan Reyhan. Harusnya ada lima tapi karena kurang murid jadi Cuma empat. Makanya kamu mau yang dapat jatah piket hari ini?"

"eh? Oke. Trus gopal dan Reyhan mana?"

"ehmmm... Reyhan itu OSIS jadi dia juga ada pertemuan. Tapi kalo gopal?"

kulihat sekarang kelas telah kosong melompong, huhh... bagus gopal melarikan diri.

"dasar anak itu, tak pernah mau piket. Ahh... maaf boboiboy mungkin kamu akan piket sendiri. nanti kalo urusan di ruang OSIS telah selesai aku akan membantumu"

Yaahhhh... begitu lah sekarang aku harus piket sendiri. Aku tak bisa mengelak lagi, dan sekarang aku hanya pasrah saja.

"baik, aku akan piket"

"terimakasih boboiboy." Ucap Yaya sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang manis.

"eng..eh..iya"

Setelah mengatakannya yaya segera berlalu mungkin dia ke ruang OSIS. Dengan terpaksa ku ambil sapu dan mulai menjalankan tugas piket.

"huhh... awas saja besok gopal. Lari dari tanggung jawab"

Aku benar-benar kesal. Padahal aku ingin pulang dan tidur. Ingin sekali aku lempar sapu ini dan pergi pulang.

15 menit telah berlalu. Dan huhh akhirnya aku selesai piket. Aku benar-benar lelah.

"aku akan pulang" cepat kuambil tasku dan beranjak pulang.

WUSSS...

Oo..ohh.. tubuhku membeku ketika merasakan hembusan angin.

"keluarkan aku... gelap ... aku tak bisa lihat apa-apa"

Sebuah suara terdengar ditelingaku. Sebuah suara yang sangat pelan namun cukup membuatku gemetar ketakutan. Ku gerakkan kakiku untuk pulang.

Ehh... tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Kulihat ia berdiri didepanku. Wajahnya menunduk. Tangannya diulurkan kearahku. Mataku terbelalak ketika tangannya menyentuh keningku dan dia menghilah bagai kabut.

Kulihat darah mulai keluar dari dinding dan lantai. Pintu pun perlahan terbuka. Segera saja aku berlari keluar kelas. Aku terbelalak ketika melihat anak itu diseret oleh 2 orang. mereka menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan seragamyang kugunakan namun seragam itu seperti model kuno. Kulihat ia meronta dan mencoba memukul tapi kekuatan dari kedua orang itu mengunci pergerakannya.

"lepaskan aku. Brengsek jika kau ingin bertarung hadapi aku satu persatu"

Salah satu dari orang itu , aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana?

"diam.. berani kau mendekati Zilla. Kau sudah kuperingatkan berkali-kali. JANGAN MENDEKATI ZILLA, KAU MASING BELUM MENGERTI KAH FANG"

"brengsek"

Aku langsung berlari menuju kearahnya dan mencoba menolongnya. Namun sebelum aku mencapainya, aku berhenti membatu ketika melihat darah di kakiku. Aku memandang darah itu dan kembali menatap ketiga anak itu. Tapi mereka sudah menghilang. Kemana mereka?

Fang.. apa Fang nama anak itu?

Aku segera berbalik.

Kelas? Yang kulihat sekarang aku ada di kelas. Eh.. bukannya tadi aku sudah berlari keluar dan seharusnya aku ada di lorong.

"kau?"

Aku melihatnya lagi. Anak itu ada di bangkunya dan seperti menulis sesuatu. Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian aku mendekatinya.

"apa maumu?"

Anak itu mendongak dan mengeluarkan seringaian yang benar-benar menakutkan. Aku harus menahan diriku agar aku tidak lari meninggalkan kelas ini. Sekarang yang kulihat kedua tangan anak itu mengeluarkan darah. Tanpa sadar aku melangkahkan kakiku mundur satu langkah. Kutatap anak itu lagi, perlahan darah mengalir dari kedua matanya. Seringaian anak itu semakin lebar.

Anyir... aku tak tahan lagi. Segera saja aku berlari keluar kelas.

SREEEKKK... BREEEKK

Belum sampai aku ke pintu. Pintu itu telah ter tutup dan terkunci. Kuraih handle pintu dan mencoba membuka nya.

Tidak bisa..sial

Segera aku berlari kearah jendela berniat untukmelompat keluar dari jendela namun..

Dek...dek..dek

Seluruh jendela telah tertutup dan tentu saja terkunci. Kulihat anak itu berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"TOLOOONGGG" aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Dengan panik aku mencoba berteriak tapi percuma tak ada yang mendengar teriakanku. Dia semakin dekat denganku. Aku semakin panik.. kulihat seringaiannya semakin lebar dan mengerikan.

"tidak.. JANGAN MENDEKAT.. TOLONG... TOLOOOOONGGG"

**Boboiboy POV end**

"JANGAN MENDEKAT. TOLOOOONG"

Yaya segera menghampiri boboiboy yang tertidur di ranjang UKS.

"boboiboy... hei... bangun"

"TOLONG..."

Boboiboy segera membuka matanya dan terduduk di ranjang UKS. Dilihatnya pertama kali adalah Yaya yang memandangnya khawatir.

"kau kenapa boboiboy?"

"engg.. yaya? Aku dimana? Dan apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"aku dan Reyhan menemukanmu pingsan dikelas tadi. Tadinya aku dan Reyhan ingin membantumu piket. Tapi saat kami membuka pintu kelas aku melihatmu pingsan dilantai. Sekarang Reyhan sudah pulang. Ada apa? Apa dia?"

"ya... aku melihatnya... dia menunjukkan masa lalunya... dia diseret oleh dua orang temannya. Tapi kurasa akku mengenal salah satu dari orang yang menyeret anak itu? Pakaian mereka sama seperti kita namun modelnya masih kuno. Kalau tidak salah mereka bilang 'jangan mendekati zilla' atau apalah itu."

"ohh... jadi dia pasti terbunuh oleh orang-orang itu."

"ohh... kenapa harus aku yang bisa melihatnya? Dan kalau tidak sallah namanya Fang. Ya.. namanya Fang"

"Fang... aku seperti pernah dengar nama itu"

"haa? Dimana?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan mencari tau nanti. Tapi jika kau bilang mereka menggunakan seragam yang sama seperti seragam kita. Berarti.."

"mereka murid dari sekolah ini?"

"ya. Mungkin murid sekolah sini beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"benarkah? Hehh... Yaya akku akan membantumu"

"benarkah boboiboy. Jangan membantuku karena kau terpaksa. Jika kau takut kau tak perlu membantuku. Ini berbahaya"

"karena ini berbahaya aku membantumu. Tak mungkin aku membiarkanmu melakukan ini semua sendiri. Lagi pula hanya aku kan yang bisa melihatnya"

"huhh... baiklah. Lebih baik kita sekarang pulang. Besok saat istirahat kita mencari biodatanya di perputakaan"

"baiklah. " kata boboiboy menyetujui.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari telah sore dan tak ada lagi orang yang ada di sekolah.

Bisakah mereka membantu Fang dan mengungkap kematiannya? Siapa kah yang telah membunuh fang?

**TBC or disc**

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...**

**Chapter 3 telah selesai... maaf GAJE nya benar benar gak bisa di tolerir. **

**Terimakasih sudah membaca fic saya**

**Beneran ini gak horor lho...**

**Akhir kata review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...**

**Oke.. saya akan bertanya hal yang sama seperti yang lalu lalu...**

**Ini dilanjut atau stop aja?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Selamat pagi, siang, dan malam semua**

**Banyak yang review kalo papa zola yang bunuh Fang.**

**Ehmmm... bener nggak yaaa? (kan lebaynya kuat lagi)**

**Hehehe.. **

**Saya balas akan review yang guest. Seperti biasa yang punya account lihat di PM masing-masing**

**Kiku-sama:** terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview... dan.. engg.. maaf tapi aku nggak paham. Maksud dari review itu apa?

**Yuriko-chan**: terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview. Siapa yaaaaa? Hehehehe.. aku lanjut kok. Sekali lagi terimakasih

**Mozaki tobi:** waaahhhh... terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

**Aiko:** terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview. Saya akan usahain update cepet terus.

**Aini :** terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview. nggak kok ini saya usahain sampai tamat.

**Semua review telah terbalas dan dari pada panjang-panjang mending langsung saja.**

**Dengan diupdatenya chapter ini kematian anak bernama Fang akan terungkap (ceileh.. bahasanya)**

**Warning: gaje, abal, typo(gak tanggung-tanggung typonya bisa sampai satu kata) dan beragam genus dan family(?)kesalahan lainnya.**

**^_^ Selamat membaca ^_^**

**Boboiboy bukan punya saya**

**Tapi punya animonsta saya pinjam charanya bentar**

**4\. pelaku**

**Boboiboy POV**

Hari ini ku membantu atok dikedai. Sebenarnya sih aku tak diperbolehkan membantu atok karena aku baru pingsan tadi disekolah.

Aku terus memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada anak itu? siapa zilla? Orang-orang yang menyeret anak itu? Dan aku masih terus mengingat-ingat siapa salah satu orang yang menyeret anak itu. Aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana? Siapa?

"Boboiboy"

"Eh.. iya tok?"

"kau istirahat sajalah di rumah! Kau kan tadi pingsan di sekolah"

Sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya. Kata itu diucapkan oleh kakekku meski responku tetap sama, tentu saja aku tak mau. Tapi ketika aku melihat sorot khawatir aku tak kuasa lagi menolaknya.

"huhh... baiklah tok. Tapi atok tak apa jaga kedai sendiri?"

"halah... atok setiap hari jaga keda sendiri sebelum kau datang"

"hayy... iyelah tok"

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah. Namun belum sampai aku jauh dari kedai. Aku melihat gadis berkerudung pink yang tentu saja aku tau namanya Yaya.

"hai Boboiboy" kata Yaya menyapaku dan tak lupa dengan senyum manis di wajah cantiknya.

"hai Yaya"

"eh.. kamu ngapain kesini? Minum coklat ya?"

"aku membantu atokku menjaga kedai"

"eh.. jadi kamu cucunya tok Aba?"

"iya.. kau baru tau ya?"

"iya.. kenapa kau tak cerita? Aku juga tidak pernah melihatmu disini?"

Tanya Yaya bingung. Ingin aku menjawabnya namun atok sudah lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Yaya.

"dia baru pertama kali kesini. Kemarin baru sampai. Makanya atok kemarin tutup toko karena menjemputnya di stasiun"

"ohhh... pantas."

Melupakan tujuan awalku untuk pulang dan ber istirahat, aku mengambil tempat duduk disamping Yaya.

"tok aba pesan hot chocolate satu" kata Yaya memesan hot chocolate.

"siap"

Tok aba dengan cekatan membuatkan hot chocolate pesanan Yaya. Kuamati cara membuatnya agar aku bisa membuatnya sendiri. Huhh... harusnya Yaya pesan ice chocolate tadi, aku lebih suka ice chocolate dari pada hot chocolat. Dan tujuanku mengamati cara atok membuat karena agar aku dapat membuatnya sendiri nanti. Soalnya kalo atok ada aku pasti dimarahin karena minum ice chocolate sering-sering.

"ehmm... Boboiboy. Aku sudah punya informasi tentang Zilla"

"haa... cepatnya?"

"nah. Ini hot chocolatenya" kata atok memberikan pesanan Yaya.

"terimakasih tok"

Setelah atok memberikan pesanan Yaya. Atok berlalu meninggalkan aku dan Yaya sendiri.

"eh.. mau kemana tok?"

"mau ke rumah sebentar mau ambil choco"

"oh.. trus yang jaga kedai"

"kau dulu lah. Atok cuma sebentar kok"

Disini hanya tinggal aku dan Yaya. kenapa jadi canggung begini ya? Kulihat Yaya menyeruput hot chocolatenya. Kurasa chocolatenya manis seperti yang minum. Heh apa yang kupikirkan. Tidak sadar aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk mengusir pikiran itu.

"eh.. ada apa Boboiboy?"

"oh.. tak ada apa-apa. Oh iya bagaimana informasi tentang Zilla itu?"

"oh iya. Zilla itu alumni dari sekolah kita 10 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang dia istrinya cikgu Papa Zola guru matematika kita."

"ohh... lalu?"

"jika mereka bilang jangan mendekati Zilla. Besar kemungkinan Fang satu angkatan dengannya. Jadi kita tak perlu mencari buku biodatanya pertahun"

"ooohhh. Jadi kapan kita akan mencari biodata Fang"

"besok. Aku akan pinjam kunci perpustakaan daftar siswa dari guru. Semoga saja boleh"

"kau harus sembunyikan ini Yaya. jangan beritahu siapapun!" kataku mewanti-wanti Yaya. mungkin hanya perasaanku saja tapi kurasa sekolah ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Aku juga tak bisa membiarkan Atok tau aku menyelidiknya karena kemungkinan besar aku tak diperbolehkan.

"sembunyikan apa?"

"huaaaa..." aku dan Yaya berteriak kaget ketika mendengan suara yang familiar disebelahku.

"huhh... kau ni Ying selalu saja membuat orang kaget. Kalo aku jantungan bagaimana?"

"hehe.. maaf ma. Aku tak sengaja wo" kata Ying cengengesan dengan logat chinanya.

"ish.. kau ni?"

"hehe.. sembunyikan apa?"

"ehmm..." aku berpandangan dengan Yaya. kulihat Yaya juga bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"eh.. itu..anu?"

"anu apa? Ohh... kalian pacaran ya?" hampir saja aku tersedak mendengar perkataan Ying. Dan kulihat semburat yang sangat tipis di kedua pipi Yaya.

"ish kau mana ada? Kita kan masih SMP mana boleh pacaran?"

"boleh ma.. banyak kok teman kita yang sudah punya pacar"

"ish.. tak la" ujarku menengahi perdebatan kecil mereka.

"la trus kenapa kalian berdua disini kalau tidak sedang **KEN-CAN" **ucapnya menekankan kata kencan. Kulihat pipi Yaya semakin merah.

"ish tak la. Aku disuruh menjaga kedai atok."

"aih. Atok? Tok aba itu atok kau kah Boboiboy?"

"ha'ah. Kau tak tau kah?"

"haiya aku tak tau wo. Aku tak pernah melihatmu?"

"itu karena aku jarang kesini. Mungkin kesini sama orang tua Cuma sebentar lalu kembali kekota."

"ohhh.. kau bisa buat hot chocolate tidak Boboiboy?" kata Ying. Aku rasa ia mau pesan. Karena memang aku belum bisa membuatnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Lebih baik bilang tidak, mengingat percobaan pertamaku dalam membuat hot chocolate bisa dibilang hancur dan gagal total.

"tidak.. lebih baik kau tunggu atok saja."

"oke"

OooooooooooooO

Skip time

"heh...heh...heh.."

Lari aku harus lari. Nafasku semakin sesak. Kenapa lorong nya panjang sekali? Kutengok kebelakang. Hah.. sejak kapan dia ada disana? Kupercepat lariku. Kulihat sebuah belokan lorong ini. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berbelok ke lorong itu.

"Oh... tidak, buntu?"

Langsung saja aku berbelok memilih kembali. tapi betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat Fang sudah ada di pintu lorong. Perlahan dia maju menghampiriku. Tetes-tetes darah mengalir dari kepalanya dan perutnya. Tangannya yang penuh darah mengarah kepadaku.

"TO-"

Hah, suaraku? Aku tak bisa berteriak. Seringaiannya semakin lebar. Perlahan dia mendekat kearahku.

Aku semakin terpojok. Tidak. Kumohon siapapun tolong aku!

Dia semakin dekat. Darahnya mengalir ke kakiku.

"keluarkan aku" ucapnya sangat lirih namun begitu menyeramkan.

Tubuhku bergetar.

"keluarkan aku, keluarkan aku"

"Tidakk... hah.. hah...hah... mimpi?"

Mimpi? Untunglah... tapi tadi mengerikan sekali.

"Boboiboy?" panggil atokku mendobrak pintu kamarku.

"atok?"

"kau kenapa?" tanya atok khawatir.

"tak apa, aku hanya mimpi buruk"

"ohhh... dah lah tidurlah lagi. Aku fikir kau kenapa?"

"hehe"

Atok meninggalkanku dikamar sendiri. Ini semakin buruk. Aku harus secepatnya menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kulihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Hoaaammm... aku mengantuk sekali. Kubaringkan tubuhku dan mencoba tidur.

"Boboiboy? Bangun sudah siang. Boboiboy?"

"hemm... atok? Ada apa ?"

"Bangun sudah siang ni"

"hoaammm... iya"

"cepatlah"

"baik tok"

Sudah pagi kah? Padahal kurasa aku baru saja mencoba tidur setelah mimpi buruk semalam. Kulirik jam dis sebelah tempat tidurku.

"Masih jam 6 pagi. HAH.. JAM 6.. AKU KESIANGAN" cepat-cepat aku mandi.

Ohh... jam 6.35. aku tak sempat sarapan.

"Boboiboy. Sarapan dulu!" ucap atok yang melihatkku hendak berlari.

"tak lah tok. Sudah siang ni"

"ish kau ni. Kejap atok masukkan nasi gorengnya kewadah bekal dulu."

"baik tok" aku menunggu atok mengambil kotak bekal sambil meminum hot chocolate.

"nah.." ucap atok menyerahkan kotak bekal kepadaku.

"terimakasih tok. Berangkat dulu" ucapku sambil mencium tangan atok dan segera berlari menuju sekolah.

06.55

Kurang lima menit bel masuk berbunyi.

"Huhh... untung aku tak terlambat lagi."

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas.

WUSSS...

O..oh.. jangan lagi. Ku lihat kebelakang Fang ada disana menatapku dengan pandangan yang mengerikan. Segera saja aku lari menuju kelas.

Kelihat kelas sudah ramai. Kurasa semuanya sudah datang. Hah.. tentu saja anak itu ada dibangkunya. Dan menatapku dengan wajah datarnya. Karena aku tak mau dicap aneh aku langkahkan kakiku untuk duduk dibangkuku. Berusaha bersikap biasa tapi tentu saja aku benar-benar takut.

"Boboiboy ingat nanti" kata Yaya mengingatkan.

"iya" ucapku singkat.

OooooooooooooO

TENG...TENG...TENG

Bel tanda istirahat dibunyikan. Seperti yang telah disepakati kemarin, aku dan Yaya pergi ke perpustakaan dan mencari biodata anak itu.

"ayo Yaya"

"iya"

Yaya berdiri dan berjalan bersamaku menuju ke perpustakaan. Saat berjalan dilorong kurasakan angin berhembus dan membuat bulu kuduku merinding.

"dia mengikuti kita. Kau bisa melihatnya?"

Kata Yaya memberi tahuku. Ku tengok kebelakang. Dia hanya diam menatap kami dengan pandangan yang mengerikan tak lupa dengan wajah datar yang malah memberikan kesan menakutkan.

"umm.. aku bisa melihatnya" Kataku kepada Yaya.

"ehmm... Yaya?"

"ya?"

"kenapa kita pergi kesini? Bukankah perpustakaan itu disana ya?"

"ehmm... semua arsipnya ada di gudang buku lama."

"oh macam tu."

Kulihat diujung lorong ada sebuah gudang. Yaya membuka pintunya dengan menggunakan kunci yang dipinjamnya dari ruang guru. Tempatnya gelap, Yaya langsung menyalakan lampu. Pertama kali yang kulihat adalah lemari dengan buku-buku usang di mana-mana. Berantakan dan penuh debu seperti tak pernah dibersihkan. Dan aku yakin memang tak pernah dibersihkan.

"kau cari disebelah sana aku cari disebelah sini"

"baik"

Segera saja aku mengambil buku-buku biodata alumni-alumni disini. Semua nya benar-benar kotor. Kutiup debu-debu itu.

"hachi.."

Tentu saja aku bersin bodohnya aku. Kulihat judul dibuku-buku itu.

"Data siswa tahun 2000, Data siswa tahun 2001, Data siswa tahun 2002, Data siswa tahun 2003. Dan ah ini dia data siswa tahun 2004. Yaya aku menemukannya!"

"benarkah.. baik, aku juga menemukan beberapa buku"

Segera saja aku bawa buku ini ke meja di dalam ruangan itu. Kubuka lembar demi lembar buku-buku itu.

Fang, fang, fang. Langsung saja aku mencari nama anak itu.

"eh? Ini aku pernah melihatnya? Ini kan salah satu anak yang membawa Fang?"

"benarkah siapa itu Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya yang sudah disampingku.

Kulihat namanya. Ejo jo? Nama yang aneh.

"eh.. itu kan guru Fisika kita" kata Yaya menunjuk orang di dalam foto itu.

"cikgu Ejo jo. Berarti dia yang membunuh Fang"

Tiba-tiba lampu-lampu diruangan itu berkedip-kedip. BRAKK... kudengar pintu tertutup.

"kyaaaaaa..." kudengar Yaya berteriak dan reflek aku memeluknya dan melindunginya. Kulihat anak itu, wajahnya tidak lagi menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Namun sekarang menunjukkan ekspresi menyeramkan.

Lampu berkedap-kedip dan angin berhembus menghamburkan lembaran-lembaran yang terlepas dari bukunya.

Aku berdiri dan coba berbicara pada Fang. Meski ragu aku beranikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Fang? Benarkah cikgu Ejo jo yang membunuhmu?"

Dia hanya terdiam dan menatap kami. Aku rasa jawabannya iya. Perlahan angin tak berhembus lagi dan kulihat ruangan telah kembali seperti ada kertas-kertas yang berhamburan. Segera saja aku membawa Yaya keluar. Tapi yang kulihat sekarang adalah lorong didepan kelas kami.

"BRENGSEK. KAU FIKIR KAU SIAPA?"

Suara itu? Fang? suara itu berasal dari gudang disebelah kelas ini.

"Boboiboy kita kesana" perintah Yaya.

"tentu tapi kau dibelakangku"

Ku gandeng tangan Yaya menuju ke gudang itu. Kubuka pintu gudang dan terkejut ketika melihat Fang dikunci pergerakannya oleh teman dari cikgu Ejojo dalam keadaan babak belur seperti habis dipukuli. Kulihat cikgu Ejojo mengacungkan pisau kearah Fang. Sepertinya mereka tidak melihat kehadiranku dan Yaya.

"kau sudah kuperingatkan berkali-kali, Fang. Dan kau masih saja tak mau mendengarkan"

"BRENGSEK.."

"kau..?" geram cikgu Ejojo. Kulihat Fang mulai bisa melepakan diri dari orang yang mengunci pergerakannya. Dan langsung menerjang cikgu Ejojo. Cikgu Ejojo yang sama sekali tak menyadari pergerakan Fang langsung menusukkan pisaunya ke arah Fang. Kulihat Fang memgangi perutnya yang tertusuk pisau. Wajah cikgu Ejojo memucat dan panik melihat Fang tertsuku pisaunya.

"BOBOIBOY TOLONG DIA!" teriak Yaya panik. Bagai tersengat listrik. Aku mencoba berlari untuk menolongnya. namun aku merasa bahwa tempatnya semakin jauh. Kupercepat lariku namun yang kulihat sekarang adalah ruang perpustakaan tua tempat aku dan Yaya mencari biodata Fang.

"Yaya kau melihatnya?"

"ya, tentu saja. Ternyata yang membunuh Fang-"

"cikgu Ejo jo" gumamku.

"cepat kau bawa buku itu, kita harus segera kembali ke kelas" perintah Yaya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menurutinya. Ku bawa buku itu dan kembali ke kelas.

Jadi begitu, sekarang aku mengerti. Cikgu Ejojo. Tak ku sangka dialah yang membunuh Fang.

**TBC OR DISC**

**Aduuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... beneran ini gak tahu deh. **

**Serem enggak. Aneh iya. **

**Kecepetan ya?**

**Dan yang bunuh adalah Ejojo.**

**Hayo tebak siapa yang megangin Fang tadi? #plakk**

**Pengennya sih yang bunuh itu Papa Zola tapi nggak enak soalnya dia terlalu konyol untuk jadi pembunuh.**

**Sebenarnya aku pengen sejarahnya(?) eh maksudnya gimana kematian Fang itu aku buat di chapter akhir-akhir. Tapi yah aku buat di chapter ini. **

**Kenapa saya buat di chapter ini?**

**Soalnya biar cepat selesai.**

**Hehehehehe**

**Maaf ya kalo aneh dan benar-benar GaJe.**

**Sudahlah daripada saya banyak ngomong.**

**Akhiru kata **

**REVIEW PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSEEEE (capslock jebol)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Selamat pagi, siang, dan malam semua**

**Maaf jika saya update nya lama minna-san**

**Saya beneran nggak dapet kata-kata buat nglanjutin 2 fic saya.**

**Beuhh... susah deh. Jadi Cuma gini deh**

**Tak lupa saya mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang telah membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan memfavorit fic saya.**

**Saya balas akan review yang guest. Seperti biasa yang punya account lihat di PM masing-masing**

**Yuriko-chan: **hahaha... tet tooot... terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya yu-chan (boleh saya panggil begitu?)

**Kiku-sama: ** hehehe.. iya.. terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya kiku-sama

**Aini: ** hihihi.. terimakasih lhoo.. aini-san.. saya nggak berbakat nulis jadi gini deh jadinya. Yang with friend sedang macet kata-katanya. Tapi terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya Anini-san. ^_^

**Aiko:** hehehe.. terimakasih Aiko-san. hehehe.. maaf yang ini malah tambah pendek... tap saya usahakan update kilat. terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya Aiko-san.

**Aini: ** iyaa... saya lanjut kok. Hayoo dimana hayooo #plakkk.? Hihihi nanti pasti ditemuin kok. Terimaksih banyak sudah menyukai cerita saya. Maaf jika ceritanya semakin GaJe. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya Aini-San.

YEEEYYYYY... semua review telah terbalas jadi mari mulai ceritanya.

**Warning: gaje, abal, typo(gak tanggung-tanggung typonya bisa sampai satu kata) dan beragam genus dan family(?)kesalahan lainnya.**

**^_^ Selamat membaca ^_^**

**Boboiboy bukan punya saya**

**Tapi punya animonsta saya pinjam charanya bentar**

**5\. teror**

**Boboiboy POV**

TENG TENG TENG

Huhh.. akhirnya bel berbunyi. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Bagaimana tidak, seharian aku memikirkan pembunuhan yang dialami Fang . Aku bahkan tak mendengarkan apa yang diajarkan guru-guru tadi. Tak kusangka cikgu Ejojo lah yang membunuhnya. Aku harus mencari tau nanti tentang Zilla ini.

Kulirik meja dibelakangku selama ini dia masih duduk dan menatapku tajam. Huhh.. Setidaknya aku sudah terbiasa. Kulihat Yaya berdiri dan pergi untuk pulang.

"Yaya?"

"Eh.. iya Boboiboy?"

"Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama saja? Rumah kita kan berdekatan."

"Boleh. Ayo!"

"Ciie... Ciie Yaya dan Boboiboy pacaran nieee..." Ying yang duduk dibangku sebelah Yaya menggodaku dan Yaya.

"Ish.. tak la." ucap Yaya menyangkal. Namun ku lihat ada semburat merah muda di wajahnya yang manis dan cantik. Kupandangi wajah itu lagi.

"Ehmm.. Kau kenapa Boboiboy melihatku terus?"

"Ahhh... tidak. Tidak apa-apa." kurasa jantungku berdegup lebih cepat. Ohh ini kenapa lagi aku?

"Ayo Boboiboy." Ucapnya sembari menarik tanganku. Ku pandangi kedua tangan kami yang saling bertaut. Seperti orang yang lagi pacaran. Bergandengan tangan. Kurasa kedua pipiku memanas. Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan rasa panah itu.

"Kau kenapa Boboiboy?" kata yaya heran ketika melihat ku menggelengkan kepalaku. Lalu ia melihat tangan kami yang masih bertautan. Seketika kulihat wajah Yaya merah padam. Eh.. apa dia marah? Jangan marah Yaya!

"Ma-maaf Boboiboy." Ucapnya terbata dan segera melepaskan tangannya. Eh.. maaf.. huft kukira dia bakal marah.

"Eng... Tak apa. Aku juga..." uhh... kenapa jadi canggung begini sih.

"Eh.. i-iya"

Yaya kemudian berjalan. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Eh. Yaya tunggu aku!" segera saja ku kejar Yaya yang berjalan cepat meninggalkanku.

**End boboiboy POV**

OoooooooO

Terlihat dua orang guru yang sedang menilai hasil ulangan anak didiknya di ruang guru.

"Aku duluan Ejojo" ucap guru itu berpamitan ketika tugas nya sudah selesai.

"Ya" ucap seorang guru yang dipanggil Ejojo.

Guru bernama Ejojo itu sekarang sendirian di ruang guru. Masih tetap berkutat hasil ulangan anak didiknya.

"Apa mereka tak belajar? Masak soal begini saja tidak bisa" gerutunya disela-sela pekerjaannya.

Namun ketika ia membuka lembar jawab selanjutnya nama yang tertera di kertas itu adalah..

"Fang?" ucapnya kaget.

Ejojo mengedarkan pandangannya di seluruh ruang guru. Ia melihat siulet pemuda bersurai ungu di pojok ruang guru.

"Fa-Fang?" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Lampu yang menerangi ruangan itu tiba tiba mati. Ejojo terkesiap dan segera berlari menuju pintu namun saat akan meraih pintu. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Fang ada didepannya. Perlahan Ejojo melangkah mundur.

BRAKK...

Tak sengaja Ejojo menabrak kursi yang ada dibelakangannya. Lampu menyala dan mati beberapa kali. Disetiap kedipan lampu terlihatlah Fang yang berjalan perlahan mendekati Ejojo. Tetes-tetes darah menjadi jejak telapak kaki Fang.

"F-Fang.. ka-kau tahu kan aku tak berniat membunuhmu?" ucap Ejojo terbata-bata dan badan yang bergetar.

"Kau harus mati. Ejojo" ucap Fang dengan suara rendah namun bergema diseluruh ruangan.

Lampu tak menyala lagi.

"Keluarkan aku. Keluarkan aku. BRENGSEK. KAU FIKIR KAU SIAPA.. SIAPA?"

Sebuah suara menggema di seluruh ruang guru ditengah kegelapan. Ejojo mengedarkan pandangannya dan bergerak menuju pintu.

KLINGG..

Sebuah pisau penuh darah terjatuh didepan Ejojo. Ejojo terkesiap dan terpaku ditempat. Perlahan darah menetes menetes didepannya. Ejojo mendongak dan terlihatlah Fang yang berdiri didepannya menunuduk dengan darah yang meneter dari kedua tangan dan kepalanya.

Tubuh Ejojo semakin bergetar. Perlahan ia mundur untuk menghindari Fang. "kenapa? Kau takut Ejojo?" ucap Fang rendah dan dingin. Menambah keseraman di ruangan itu. Lampu kembali menyala. Fang yang menunduk megangkat kepalanya perlahan memperlihatkan wajah pucat penuh darah dengan seringaian yang mengerikan.

PYAAARRR...

Kaca jendela ruang guru pecah. Reflek Ejojo melihat pecahan kaca itu. Dan kembali menatap Fang.

'Tak ada?'

Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Hahahaha? Kau takut Ejojo?" sebuah suara menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Kau gila Ejojo.. Ejojo. Kau membunuhnya.. kau bilang kau takkan membunuhnya kan?"

"Aku tak sengaja Adudu. A-aku hanya..."

Suara-suara menggema di ruang kosong itu.

"Tidak hentikan. Aku tak sengaja.. hentikan Fang"

Ejojo semakin bergetar ditutupnya kedua telinganya berharap suara-suara itu tak terdengar lagi.

Kiittt...kitttt...

Terdengar suara seperti benda tajam yang di goreskan kekaca. Dia melihat kaca-kaca di sekitar ruangan itu.

"Kau harus membayarnya Ejojo"

"Fang... hentikan."

Perlahan darah mengalir dari tembok-tembok ruang guru.

BRAKKK...

Suara pintu tertutup dengan keras. Ejojo segera berlari kearah pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Namun sia-sia pintunya tertutup dan terkunci. Ejojo membalikkan badannya dan melihat Fang ada didepannya menyeringai mengerikan.

"Kau harus merasakan apa itu mati Ejojo!" ucap Fang rendah dan seringaiannya semakin lebar.

Ejojo terpojok ia tak bisa lari lagi. Perlahan tangan pucat penuh darah Fang terangkat dan mengarah ke leher Ejojo.

"F-Fang ja-jangan."

Dia mencoba berlari namun tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Ejojo hanya menahan nafasnya ketika tangan dingin Fang menyentuh lehernya. Perlahan tubuh Ejojo terangkat keudara.

"Fa-fang."

OooooooooooO

"Yaya kita kembali" kata boboiboy secara tiba-tiba dan segera berlari menuju sekolahnya. Perasaannya tak enak.

"Boboiboy tunggu aku. Boboiboy?" Yaya yang melihat Boboiboy larikembali kesekolahnya segera mengejarnya.

15 menit dia berlari meninggalkan Yaya yang masih jauh tertinggal dibelakangnya. Tujuannya hanya satu menuju ruang guru. Dia tak tau apa yang terjadi. Namun perasaannya menjadi tak enak.

"Fang apa yang kau lakukan?" dengan cepat ia berlari menuju ruang guru. 'Dimana ruang guru? Dimana ruang guru?'

Ketika ia melewati koridor terdengar suara pintu terbanting.

"Disana?" gumam boboiboy dan segera mempercepat larinya.

"Tunggu.. boboiboy! Tunggu aku!" teriakan Yaya tak dipedulikan lagi oleh Boboiboy. Dia malah mempercepat larinya menuju ruang guru.

"BOBOIBOY!"

Tibalah ia di depan ruang guru. Boboiboy segera membuka pintunya namu terkunci. Ia mendobrak donbrak pintunya namun tetap tak bisa.

"FANGG.. HENTIKAAN... FANG"

OoooooooooooO

Brak... Brakk...

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan paksa namun Fang tak bergeming. Dia masih menatap dan mencekik Ejojo.

"FANGG.. HENTIKAAN... FANG"

BRAAKKK...

Akhirnya pintu dapat dibuka dengan paksa Fang mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap Boboiboy. Kemudian dia melepaskan cekikannya dari Ejojo. Ejojo yang sudah kehabisan nafas hanya terduduk. Fang masih menatap Boboiboy yang mencoba membantu Ejojo berdiri.

"Fang mengapa kau ingin membunuhnya?" tanya boboiboy kepada Fang. Fang hanya menatapnya dan kemudian menghilang.

"Uhuk..uhuk.."

"Anda tak apa-apa cikgu?"

Ejojo menatap anak yang ada didepannya.

"Kau boboiboy bukan? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ejojo dengan suara yang serak.

"Eng.. aku ada buku yang ketinggalan dan aku melihat cikgu... ehm... sedang pingsan tadi" kata boboiboy berbohong.

"Boboiboy ada apa?" tanya Yaya yang baru bisa menyusul boboiboy.

Ejojo kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menatap seluruh ruangan ruang guru.

Semuanya rapi tak ada darah ataupun pecahan kaca disana. Ejojo menarik nafasnya.

"Kalian pulanglah aku tak apa" ucap Ejojo sambil berdiri dan mengemasi barang-barangnya bersiap untuk pulang.

Boboiboy dan Yaya hanya berpandangan dan memutudkan untuk pulang.

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu cikgu." pamit Yaya.

"Ya."

Yaya berjalan pulang namun Boboiboy masih diam di tempatnya.

"Boboiboy. Ayo!"

Boboiboy tak bergeming dan masih menatap Ejojo. Setelah Ejojo merapikan peralatannya dan dan berjalan melewati Boboiboy.

"Cikgu. Apa rumus yang bisa digunakan untuk membunuh guru fisika di SMP pulau rintis ini?"

Boboiboy berbicara dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa di dengarkan Yaya dan Ejojo. Ejojo tersentak dan menatap Boboiboy namun Boboiboy segera mengerjapkan matanya dan pamit untuk pulang.

"Permisi cikgu"

Dengan segera Boboiboy menarik Yaya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah merasa jauh dari Ejojo. Boboiboy berbicara dengan Yaya.

"Yaya ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Fang sudah hampir membunuh cikgu Ejojo tadi"

"A-apa?"

"Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini atau cikgu Ejojo akan mati."

"Ya"

Setelah melihat cikgu Ejojo yang masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengendarainya untuk pulangn Boboiboy dan Yaya memilih meninggalkan sekolah. Dan memutuskan untuk menyudahinya besok.

**TBC.**

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ini apa GaJe banget**

**Beneran gak horor dan gak serem abissss...**

**Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaafffffffffff minna..**

**Saya beneran nggak bisa nulis yang horor-horor.**

**Maaf juga yang ini pendek lagi. **

**Ide saya mentok disitu. Tapi saya usahakan Update cepet.**

**Terimakasih telah membaca fic saya**

**Akhir kata**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**pleaseeeeeee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Selamat pagi, siang, dan malam minna-san**

**Saya kembali dengan fic saya yang horor enggak. ****R****omance kagak. Aneh? Banget****!**

**Hehehe.. oke maaf minna-sama****,**** chapter**** yang**** lalu pendek sangat.**

**Maklum ide dadakan dan setelah sampe itu ide saya macet. Waduhh...**

**Mungkin saya akan lebih panjangkan disini.**

**Mana ide kagak dapet-dapet lagi coba nonton film horor. Bukannya dapet ide saya malah ketakutan sendiri. ****S****ampe nggak bisa tidur (****A****ll: woyyy... jangan curcol.)**

**Jadi maaf menunggu lama minna-sama**** (****all: nggak ada yang nunggu)**

**Udah****,**** ah... dari pada panjang-panjang mending langsung aja**

**^_^ Selamat membaca ^_^**

**BOBOIBOY POV**

Ini adalah malam yang panjang bagiku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan apa yang harus aku dan Yaya lakukan agar semua misteri ini terpecahkan. Sulit memang. Kami masih SMP dan sama sekali tidak memiliki keahlian dalam hal misteri apa lagi kasus pembunuhan seperti ini.

Fang, Zilla, dan Cikgu Ejo Jo. Semua nama-nama itu terus berputar di kepalaku. Meski aku tahu tersangka dalam kasus ini, aku masih bingung dengan permintaan Fang. Apa maksud dari 'keluarkan aku'? Apa mayatnya belum ditemukan? Jika benar, dimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa menemukannya?

"Buku itu?" gumamku. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju meja lemari buku. Dimana buku biodata siswa yang aku dan Yaya temukan hari ini tersimpan. Kuambil buku itu, menyalakan lampu, dan duduk di meja belajar mencari tahu tentang Fang.

Kubuka lembar per lembar buku itu. Hampir di akhir buku itupun aku masih belum menemukan nama Fang. Siapa Fang itu sebenarnya. Terus kubuka buku itu berharap aku menemukan identitas Fang. Hingga sampai di akhir lembar aku mendapati bekas sobekan. Ku rasa ada yang sengaja menyobek lembar ini agar tak ada yang tau tentang identitas orang yang dituliskan di lembar terakhir ini. Lelah mencari, aku pun menutup buku itu dan mengembalikannya ke lemari dan beranjak menuju ranjang dan mencoba tidur.

OooooooooooO

"Engg..." aku melenguh pelan ketika sinar matahari menyilaukan menerpa wajahku. Dengan setengah sadar aku menutupi wajahku dengan selimut.

"BoBoiBoy bangun! sudah siang. Sekolah. Jam enam lebih lima belas!" kudengar suara kakek-kakek membangunkan namaku sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Eh, kakek-kakek? Jangan-jangan….

"Tok Aba?" teriakku langsung duduk.

"Ha'ah. Siapa lagi?" ucap Tok Aba sambil memutar matanya.

"Hehehe.. Jam berapa nih tok?" ucapku sambil mengucek mataku yang benar-benar masih mengantuk.

"06.15! Cepat mandi sana!" perintah Atok sambil berlalu meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku yang masih mengantuk mengambil posisi untuk kembali mengarungi alam mimpi jika saja..

"Hah?! Jam 6.15, aku kesiangan!" aku langsung terbangun dan berteriak ketika mengingat pukul berapa sekarang. Cepat-cepat aku mandi dan mengenakan pakaian. Saat turun dari lantai atas, kulihat rumah sudah kosong dan hanya ada bekal dimeja. Segera aku menyambar bekal itu dan berlari menuju sekolah.

OoooooO

"Hah...Hah...Hah…."

Sampainya aku disekolah yang kudapati adalah gerbang yang telah tertutup dan satpam yang siap menerkamku. Oke, aku mulai berlebihan. Tapi matanya itu benar-benar siap memberikanku hukuman yang paling sulit dijalani.

"Kau terlambat"ucap satpam itu tajam. Oke, sekarang alasan apa yang bisa ku gunakan?

"Err... Anu.. Anu…"

"Anu apa?!" ucap satpam itu lengkap dengan pelototan yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

"A-Anu kemarin saya belajar kemalaman jadi saya..."

"Banyak alasan. Masuk" ucap satpam itu memotong perkataanku. Huhh... bersyukurlah aku, aku bisa masuk kedalam. Namun selangkah saja aku masuk jaketku ditarik oleh pak satpam.

"Mau kemana? Saya tidak memintamu masuk ke sekolah. Masuk ke pos satpam dan tulis pernyataan tidak akan terlambat lagi setelah itu lari keliling lapangan 5 kali, baru boleh masuk kelas." Ucap satpam itu dengan senyuman yang membuatku begidik. Mulutku ternganga tak percaya dengan semua perintah yang di ucapkan satpam itu. Surat perrnyataan? Keliling lapangan? Oh Tuhan…. bisakah hari ini lebih parah lagi? Jeritku dalam hati. Dengan lesu aku berjalan masuk ke dalam pos satpam dan melaksanakan perintah dari dari satpam itu. Huh.. hari yang menyebalkan.

**END BOBOIBOY POV**

OoooooooooO

Dikelas terlihat Yaya yang memandangi luar kelas lewat jendela kelasnya. Dia menunggu BoBoiBoy yang masih belum masuk ke sekolah. 'Kemana dia? Apa dia tidak masuk sekolah? Kenapa?' berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenak Yaya. Namun kekhawatirannya sirna ketika melihat pemuda yang beberapa hari ini menyelidiki misteri sekolahnya tentang anak yang bernama Fang itu muncul dan dimarahi oleh satpam sekolah karena terlambat. Yaya menghela nafas lega setidaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Ia tidak menyadari Ying yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perilakunya ikut melihat apa yang sedang diperhatikan Yaya dari tadi.

"Ciie.. Yang nunggguin pacarnya. Udahlah, ngaku aja, nggak perlu backstreet segala wo." Godanya pada Yaya yang mendapat respon gelengan dan teriakan spontan dari sang ketua kelas.

"Eeehhh... Sudah kubilang kami tidak berpacaran!" Teriak Yaya yang membuat seluruh kelas menatap kearahnya. Sadar telah membuat keributan di kelas Yaya memilih diam dan menghadap kedepan sambil menunggu guru yang akan mengajar mereka datang. Wajahnya memerah campuran antara malu karena godaan Ying dan malu karena sudah membuat keributan di kelas. Melihat sang guru yang berjalan masuk kedalam kelas Yaya berdiri dan memberikan aba-aba kepada teman-temannya.

"Bangun! Beri salam!"

"Selamat pagi, cekgu!"

"Selamat pagi. Anak-anak." Ucap guru yang mengajar mereka hari ini dan pelajaran pun dimulai dengan Yaya yang masih melihat BoBoiBoy yang dihukum berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

OooooooooooO

Pagi ini Ejo Jo tak ada jam mengajar, hal itu dimanfaatkannya untuk mengoreksi pekerjaan murid-muridnya yang terganggu karena kejadian kemarin. Sambil meminum teh hangat ia mengoreksi pekerjaan anak didiknya yang diwarnai dengan gerutuan kecil ketika mendapati ada anak yang nilainya sangat rendah. Ejo Jo meraih cangkir tehnya dan hendak meminumnya. Namun saat bibirnya menyentuh cangkir, ia melihat tehnya berubah menjadi carian berwarna merah kental dan berbau anyir. Refleks Ejo Jo menarik gelas itu dari mulutnya, gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat tehnya menumpahi baju yang dipakainya. Ia melihat gelasnya lagi. 'Isinya teh? Apa aku Cuma berhalusinasi?' pikir Ejo Jo kacau. Gelas itu tak berisi apa-apa kecuali teh. Ejo Jo berdiri dan hendak ke toilet untuk membersihkan kemejanya. Toilet dan ruang guru melewati lorong yang cukup panjang. Sesampainya di toilet, Ejo Jo menyalakan kran air dan membasuh tangannya.

Ejojo melihat kearah kaca yang ada didepannya, dan reflek ia berbalik ketika melihat sosok misterius di kaca itu. Namun tak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya.

"Siapa itu tadi? Fang?" gumam Ejojo.

Ejojo kembali membasuh tangannya. Tanpa disadari oleh Ejojo. Semakin lama air yang keluar dari keran itu semakin memerah dan tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi darah yang mengalir deras. Reflek Ejo Jo memekik dan menarik tangannya. Ejo Jo menutup krannya dan melihat tangannya yang bersimbah darah dengan wajah yang memucat.

"Ejo Jo.." sebuah suara memanggilnya dengan nada yang rendah dan dingin. Ejo Jo berbalik dan mendapati tak ada satupun murid di dalam toilet itu. Ia kembali manatap tangannya namun tak ada jejak darah disana. Dengan ragu ia membuka kran air lagi. Ejo Jo menghela nafas lega ketika air yang keluar dari kran itu bukan lagi darah. Ia kembali membasuh tangannya dan membasahi bajunya yang tersiram teh.

"Ejo Jo..." Ejo Jo kembali berbalik . Namun seperti tadi, ia tidak mendapati orang yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Huhh..." Ejo Jo mengela nafasnya dan kembali berbalik. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati Fang yang menunduk dengan darah yang menetes dari kepala, perut, dan kedua jarinya ada didepannya. Reflek Ejo Jo mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ejo Jo.." ucap Fang sangat rendah dan dingin. Angin berhembus menggerakkan jendala-jendela dan lampu di sekitar Ejo Jo. Ejo Jo memutar tubuhnya melihat sekitarnya. Lampu berkedap-kedip dan bergoyang.

"F-Fang, dengar, ak-aku tak sengaja membunuhmu. Aku tak sengaja menikammu."

"Keluarkan aku!" Ejo Jo semakin mundur ketika Fang mengambil langkah demi langkah untuk mendekati Ejo Jo. Tubuhnya bergetar, rasa takut menguasainya sekarang. Darah-darah keluar dari celah-celah dinding dan lantai. Menimbulkan bau anyir dan kengerian disekitar Ejo Jo.

"F-Fang, dengar..." Ejo Jo semakin mundur dan terpojok di ujung toilet.

'Bagaimana bisa?' Ejo Jo menatap sekitarnya bingung. 'Bukankah aku tadi masih ditoilet?'pikirnya bingung, tetapi sekarang yang dilihatnya adalah pojok lorong sekolah yang jarang di datangi bahkan oleh para guru sekalipun. Tempat dimana ruangan yang menjadi awal dari tragedi ini. Tempat dimana ia dan sekolah menutup rapat-rapat tragedi ini untuk nama baiknya dan nama baik sekolah. Ruangan dimana ia tanpa sengaja membunuh teman, ahh.. tidak, lebih tepatnya obyek bullying yang selalu dilakukannya di sekolah itu 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Keluarkan aku. Keluarkan aku"

Duk..dukk... srakk.. srakkk... sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu dan diikuti dengan suara kayu yang ditendang-tendang lemah dan dicakari. Reflek Ejo Jo menoleh dan menatap kedalam ruangan itu.

"Brengsek! Keluarkan aku!" Suara itu terdengar lagi. Suara itu semakin lemah dan seperti kehabisan nafas. Ejo Jo kembali menatap kedepan namun Fang telah menghilang. Dengan penasaran ia masuk kedalam gudang itu. Dibukanya pintu gudang itu perlahan. Ia ingat sekali dengan gudang itu. Gudang dimana ia menyembunyikan tubuh Fang.

"Ejo Jo..." suara itu kembali. reflek Ejo Jo memutar tubuhnya menghadap asal suara itu. Dilihatnya Fang yang berdiri menatapnya dengan wajah, perut, dan kedua tangannya yang bersimbah darah. Matanya menatap Ejo Jo penuh amarah dan dendam. Tatapan kejam membunuh yang berisi keinginan agar orang ditatapnya itu merasakan apa yang dirasakannya yaitu 'Kematian penuh rasa sakit'. Ejo Jo mundur beberapa langkah.

Brakkk...

Kursi-kursi berjatuhan ketika Ejo Jo tanpa sengaja menabraknya. Ejo Jo telah terpojok, ia tak bisa mundur dan ia tak berani menerjang Fang dengan tubuh mengerikan seperti itu. Fang mengangkat tangannya yang bersimbah darah dan menyeringai menakutkan.

"Kau lihat Ejo Jo? Tangan ini lelah mencakari kotak itu…"

Srak.. srakk.. srak...

Tepat setelah Fang menyelesaikan ucapannya suara itu kembali terdengar. Suara orang yang mencakari sebilah kayu. Semakin lama suara itu semakin menghilang dan melemah. Ejojo semakin bergetar, ia sadar sekarang. Dulu Fang belum mati ketika ia menusuknya. Itu artinya Fang mati karena...?

"Kau tahu Ejo Jo bagaiman sesaknya didalam sana?" tanya Fang dengan suara yang amat dingin. Ia berjalan pelan kearah Ejo Jo yang semakin bergetar ketakutan.

"Fang, dengar, a-aku tak tahu kau masih hidup. Ak-aku panik." Kata Ejo Jo terbata-bata. Fang semakin berjalan mendekat. Namun tiba-tiba berhenti dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ejo Jo terdiam namun tubuhnya tetap bergetar. Tubuhnya terasa diguncang-guncang oleh seseorang.

OooooooooooooO

BoBoiBoy selesai melakukan hukumanya dan dia sangat lelah sekarang. Di berjalan melewati koridor kelas dengan terengah-engah. Tubuhnya dibasahi peluh dan nafasnya ngos ngosan. Ohh.. salahkan misteri ini yang membuatnya tidur malam karena penasaran. Huhh... BoBoiBoy mempercepat jalannya menuju kelas. Namun ketika melewati koridor dekat toilet terdengar suara beberapa anak yang panik dan meneriaki nama Ejojo.

"Cekgu, anda tak apa..?!"

"Panggil bantuan!"

"Aku akan keruang guru."

"Cekgu Ejojo. Bangun, anda tak apa?"

Jantung BoBoiBoy terasa berhenti berdetak apa mungkin Fang membunuh Ejojo. Segera saja BoBoiBoy berlari kearah toilet. Sesampainya didepan toilet BoBoiBoy melihat sekumpulan anak yang penasaran melihat kedalam.

"Permisi.. Permisi.." ucap BoBoiBoy mencoba menerobos kerumunan.

Sekarang dia bisa melihatnya. Ejojo duduk meringkuk dengan mata yang tidak fokus dan wajah yang sangat pucat. Tubuhnya bergetar, tangannya memegang kepalanya dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Beberapa anak mencoba menenangkan Ejojo. BoBoiBoy juga melihat Fang yang berdiri didepan Ejojo dan menyeriangai kearahnya. Pandangan BoBoiBoy fokus kearah sang guru. Dimana sang guru terlihat amat ketakutan.

"Sekarang semuanya kembali kekelas dan biarkan pihak sekolah yang menangani ini." ucap seseorang yang diketahui adalah kepala sekolah disini.

Murid-murid yang tadi berdiri di depan pintu toilet menyingkir ketika beberapa guru masuk dan menghampiri cekgu Ejojo. Guru-guru itu memapah cekgu Ejojo yang masih bergetar hebat. BoBoiBoy menatap kepergian mereka sebentar. Semua murid telah meninggalkan toilet, namun tidak untuk BoBoiBoy. Dia masih berdiri ditempatnya dan menatap Fang.

"BoBoiBoy?!" panggil sebuah suara yang terasa sangat familiar baginya.

"Yaya?!" kata BoBoiBoy dan berbalik menghadap gadis berkerudung pink itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yaya kebingungan namun juga terlihat panik.

"Aku tak tahu Yaya. Tiba-tiba saja cikgu sudah seperti itu. Ah iya, kemarin aku sudah membuka bukunya tapi ada bekas sobekan di halaman belakang dan biodata Fang tidak ada dibuku itu." ucap BoBoiBoy memberi penjelasan.

"Kalau begitu tak ada cara lain. Kita akan tanyakan langsung pada kepala sekolah hari ini." tegas Yaya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka menolak memberi tahu?"

"Kita akan minta bantuan Fang."

"Apa?!"

"Fang... kau bisa membantu kami?" tanya Yaya. meski ia tak bisa melihat Fang. Ia masih bisa merasakan bahwa Fang ada diruangan ini. BoBoiBoy yang memang bisa melihat Fang membalikkan badannya ke arah Fang. Dilihatnya Fang yang hanya diam ditempatnya dan menampakkan seringaian mengerikan yang membuat BoBoiBoy sedikit ketakutan. BoBoiBoy berbalik dan menghadap temannya itu.

"Bagaimana BoBoiBoy?" tanya Yaya berharap BoBoiBoy melihat Fang mengangguk atau memenuhi permintaannya.

"Dia hanya menyeringai." Kata BoBoiBoy masih sedikit takut.

"Kalau begitu dia setuju. Ayo kita pergi." ucap Yaya menarik tangan BoBoiBoy keluar dari toilet.

Mereka yakin misteri ini akan segera terpecahkan besok. Dan mereka bisa kembali ke kehidupan mereka tanpa misteri.

**To Be Continued**

**Hai...hai..hai...**

**Maaf kan saya jika tulisan saya yang ini ambur adul.**

**Dan gaya bahasa nya berubah rubah. Karena saya mengerjakannya tidak dalam satu waktu.**

**Hehehehe**

**Maafkan saya juga karena lama sekali update.**

**Mungkin tinggal 1 atau 2 chap lagi. **

**Sebenarnya udah mau di publish... truss... dipikir-pikir lagi ntar kalo flash backnya ditarok sini mecahinnya gimana donk. **

**Nahh... mungkin chapter depan akan menguak kata-kata Fang yang 'keluarkan aku'. Tapi udah pada tahu kan di chapter ini maksud dari kata-kata 'keluarkan aku'.**

**Yahhh... itu aja AN****-****nya.**

**Terimakasih untuk aiko chiharu karena sudah memBeta fic saya...**

**Terimakasih juga untuk yang telah membaca memfollow, memfav dan mereview.**

**Akhir kata****,****review please**** d****an sampai jumpa di chapter depan****! **


	7. Chapter 7 end

**Arina nee-chan mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang telah membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan memfavorit fic saya.**

**Well saya nggak tau mau ngebacot(?) apa.**

**Jadi**

**Selamat membaca.**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Aneh, OOC, Typo(s), dan segala macam kesalahan yang sangat sangat :3**

**7\. Kejelasan dan akhir dari semuanya.**

Semua murid di persilahkan pulang dikarenakan kejadian yang menimpa cekgu ejo jo. Banyakguru yang memeriksa kamar mandi tempat kejadian itu. dan tentu saja kejadian itu menjadi sumber berita para murid sekolah itu. Kali ini BoBoiBoy dan Yaya memilih untuk segera menyelesaikannya dengan bertanya kepada kepala sekolah. Mereka berdua, ah tidak lebih tepatnya bertiga, karena Fang juga akan ambil bagian dalam rencana mereka.

Dilorong sekolah yang lumayan sepi karena para murid sudah pulang, mereka berjalan ke ruang kepala sekolah.

'Tok Tok Tok' mereka mengetuk pintu perlahan.

"Permisi." Ucap Yaya sopan.

"Ah.. masuklah." Sahut suara dari dalam. Setelah dipersilahkan, merekapun masuk kedalam. "Duduklah." Ucap kepala sekolah itu ramah. BoBoiBoy dan Yayapun memilih duduk di kursi depan kepala sekolah, dengan sedikit gugup dan bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang. Mereka saling berpandangan mencoba mencari jalan untuk membuka percakapan. Namun hal seperti ini adalah hal baru bagi mereka.

"Sepertinya kalian ada masalah. Ada yang perlu kalian bicarakan dengan saya?" Tanya kepala sekolah itu ketika melihat kedua anak didiknya.

Yaya menarik nafas, mencoba untuk tenang. Setelah merasa tenang, Yayapun memulai pembicaraan.

"Begini, sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Apakah ada siswa bernama Fang?" Tanya Yaya memulai. BoBoiBoy menatap serius kepala sekolah mereka yang tersentak, namun segera kembali mengendalikan dirinya.

"Dari mana kalian tahu?" Tanya kepala sekolah itu dengan ketenangan yang dipaksakan.

"Dia disini. Dia selalu mengatakan keluarkan aku." Ucap BoBoiBoy tak sabar.

"BoBoiBoy tenanglah. Memang benar kepala sekolah. Ada siswa ah tidak mungkin hanya arwahnya, yang meminta kami berdua untuk mengeluarkannya. Apa bapak bisa menjelaskan tentangnya?" Ucap Yaya sembari menenangkan BoBoiBoy yang mulai tidak sabar.

"Tidak ada yang namanya Fang, dalam sejarah siswa disini. Aku sudah menjadi kepala sekolah disini selama lima belas tahun, dan tak ada siswa yang bernama Fang." Ucap kepala sekolah itu sedikit gelagapan.

"Ada." Tegas BoBoiBoy menatap kepala sekolah tajam. Ia tak peduli siapa yang ditatapnya sekarang, namun iatahu bahwa kepala sekolah itu bihing. "Dia disini." Lanjutnya.

Suasana berubah suram, ketika Fang menampakkan dirinya. Angin dingin berhembus padahal mereka berada di dalam ruangan. Pintu terbanting dan jendela mulai bergerak tak beraturan. Bau anyir menguar dari sudut ruangan, dan tentu saja dari tubuh Fang yang sedang tersenyum mengerikan.

"Ada ... Dan aku disini." Ucap Fang dengan nadamengerikan yang menggema diseluruh ruangan. Kepala sekolah panik dan dia berdiri dan menatap sekeliling.

"Apa? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Bentak kepala sekolah itu tajam pada BoBoiBoy dan Yaya.

"Dia hanya marah. Ceritakan pada kami tentang Fang." Gertak BoBoiBoy yang ikut berdiri. Kepala sekolah itupun mundur dengan langkah bergetar.

"Keluarkan aku. Keluarkan aku." Suara panik itu kembali terdengar, menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Kau dan dia membunuhku." Suara panik tadi berubah menjadi suara dalam, yang sarat akan amarah. "Aku telah membunuh Adu du. Dan sekarang aku akan membunuhmu sebelum aku mengakhiri hidup pembunuhku." Lanjutnya dengan suara mengerikan yang sama.

"Fang, a-aku tak tahu apa apa." Kata kepala sekolah itu terbata.

"Fang hentikan. Kepala sekolah, tolong beritahukan pada kami. Kami tidak menginginkan insiden cekgu Ejo Jo terulang lagi." Ucap Yaya sedikit kelabakan. Meskipun ia yang merencanakan ini semua, namun sejujurnya ia masih ketakutan dengan semua aura suram yang Fang keluarkan. Begitu pula BoBoiBoy yang ada disampingnya. Ia bergetar, namun ia menahannya. Matanya sarat akan tekad ingin menyelesaikan ini semua sekarang, dan dia menahan ketakutannya untuk itu sekarang.

"A-aku akan menceritakannya." Ucap kepala sekolah dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Angin tak lagi berhembus, pintu dan jendelapun tak lagi bergerak tak beraturan, Bau anyir tak lagi mennyengat, dan Aura suram itu tak lagi terasa. Namun masih bisa sedikit mereka rasakan, itu menunjukkan bahwa fang masih ada disekitar mereka.

"Tapi lebih baik kita mendengarnya langsung dari Ejo Jo." Ucap kepala sekolah.

Kepala sekolah itu berdiri dan memilih untuk menemui cekgu Ejo Jo di ruang kesehatan. Yaya dan BoBoBoy mengikuti kepala sekolah, tentu saja dengan Fang di belakang mereka.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, mereka melihat cekgu Ejo Jo yang mulai tenang. Ia sedang duduk dengan mata sedikit tidak fokus, dan tangannya memegang cangkir teh hangat.

"Ejo Jo ... sepertinya sudah saatnya kau menceritakan semuanya." Ucap kepala sekolah dengan tegas. Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di depan Cekgu Ejojo. Cekgu Ejo jo tersentak dan menatap kepala sekolah dengan tatapan bertanya. Ia masih terlihat sangat syok dengan apa yang terjadi.

BoBoiBoy dan Yaya pun juga mengambil tempat duduk di dekap cekgu Ejo Jo. Siap mendengarkan, penuturan dari guru mereka. Cekgu Ejo Jo menatap BoBoiBoy dan Yaya.

"Apa kalian melihatnya? Apa kalian dimintai tolong olehnya? Apa dia menceritakannya pada kalian?" Tanya Cekgu Ejo Jo bertubi tubi dengan nada yang semakin meninggi. Matanya bergerak tak fokus dan masih memancarkan ketakutan.

"Ya." Ucap BoBoiBoy singkat dan yakin.

Cekgu Ejo Jo menggemgam cangkirnya, dan mulai bercerita dengan mata yang terfokus di satu titik.

"Aku tidak sengaja membunuhnya waktu itu."

**Flashback**

10 tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana Fang dibully oleh kedua teman ahh.. tidak.. musuhnya di sebuah gudang di pojok lorong sekolah yang sepi. ia mencoba memberontak dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada makhluk menjijikkan didepannya itu. Hanya karena seorang gadis yang menurutnya tak penting dan mengganggu yang selalu menunggunya di depan kelas ketika akan jam istirahat dan mengajaknya kekantin atau memberinyan sekotak makan siang. Sungguh ia muak dengan gadis itu, gadis yang menjadi alasan kedua orang bodoh itu membawanya kesini. Tangan fang yang di kunci oleh Adudu teman dari orang yang menyukai gadis bodoh itu. Ejojo namanya. Dia adalah anak seorang pengusaha kaya yang menjadi donatur di sekolahnya sekarang ini. orang yang benar-benar bodoh, sok, dan menjijikkan di sekolahnya. Orang yang selalu ditakuti semua murid disana kecuali fang tentu saja. bersama teman ah.. tidak lebih tepat disebut budak yang selalu mengikuti apapun yang diperintahkan Ejojo. Ia hanya menatap Ejojo geram, dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya tapi percuma dia sudah lemas karena dipukuli olh Ejojo. Dilihatnya Ejojo yang mengacungkan pisau kearahnya.

"Hah.. kau fikir aku takut?" bentak fang pada Ejojo dan menatap Ejojo garang. Ejojo mendecih dan kembali memukul perut Fang. Fang hanya menahan sakit diperutnya dan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Ughh.."

"Jangan sok jago kau Fang." Ucap Ejojo menjambak surai ungu fang agar ia mendongak. Dilepaskannya rambut fang dan

Bukk...

Dipukulnya wajah fang sekali lagi hingga ia terjatuh ketika adudu melepaskan pegangannya pada Fang. Kepala fang membentur pojok lemari yang ada diruangan itu dan mengeluarkan darah. Ejojo menarik kerah baju Fang untuk membuatnya berdiri dan dilemparkannya pada Adudu lagi untuk mengunci pergerakannya. Fang menundukkan kepalanya. tubuhnya lemas dan pandangannya terasa berkunang kunang.

"Huhh.. kau jangan berani-berani mendekati Zilla lagi, atau aku akan membunuhmu." Ancam Ejojo. Fang melihat Ejojo mengacungkan pisau kearahnya lagi. Ia masih tak gentar dengan ancaman Ejojo dan masih menatap Ejojo garang.

"Kau fikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu huhh?" kata Fang menantang. Ejojo semakin kesal ia memukul wajah Fang sekali. Ejojo mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap fang dengan pandangan meremehkan. Adudu pun melonggarkan kunciannya ketika melihat Fang tidak bergerak lagi. Namun dugaannya salah Fang langsun melepaskan tangannya dan berlari menerjang Ejojo. Ejojo yang lengah terkesiap dan tanpa disengaja menusukkan pisau yang di pegangnya ke perut Fang. Fang langsung memengang perutnya yang tertusuk pisau Ejojo dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau gila Ejojo.. Ejojo. Kau membunuhnya.. kau bilang kau takkan membunuhnya kan?" kata Adudu panik melihat Fang yang diam tak bergerak dengan wajahnya yang pucat.

"Aku tak sengaja Adudu. A-aku hanya..." ucap Ejojo terbata.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya yang datang tergopoh-gopoh masuk kedalam gudang. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Fang yang bersimbah darah dan Ejojo yang memegang pisau dengan darah yang masih menetes.

"Kalian membunuhnya?!" kata orang itu kaget.

"Ka-kami tak sengaja kepala sekolah. Kami ha-hanya.." ucap Adudu bingung.

"Kalian harus bertanggung jawab. Kalian akan saya laporkan kepolisi"

"Ti-tidak. Aku bisa dipenjara kalau anda melaporkannya kepolisi. Tolong rahasiakan ini dan kami akan membayar anda." Ucap Ejojo mencoba bernegosiasi. Orang itu telihat terdiam, jika ia melaporkan ini sekolah bisa tercemar nama baiknya dan kemingkinan besar orang tua Ejojo akan berhenti menjadi donasi di sekolah ini. tapi kalau tidak dilaporkan?

'Ah.. tak masalah anak itu pendiam dan tak memiliki keluarga disini. Tak akan ada yang menyadari dia menghilang.' Pikir sang kepala sekolah.

"Tak masalah asal kalian menyembunyikan tubuhnya dan jangan sampai ada yang tau tentang ini." putus kepala sekolah itu. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memasukkan tubuh Fang kedalam kotak kayu yang ada diruangan itu dan menyembunyikannya di bawah tumupukan kursi dan meja yang ada digudang itu.

**Flash back end**

"A-Aku tidak segaja. Aku benar benar tak sengaja." Ucap Cekgu Ejo Jo terbata setelah mengakhirir ceritanya.

BoBoiBoy dan Yaya saling pandang tak mengerti.

"Tapi apa maksud dengan kata kata 'keluarkan aku'?" tanya Yaya yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa mungkin ... ?" Gumam BoBoiBoy.

"Fang ... Fang belum mati saat itu." Sentak Ejo Jo.

"Cekgu kami harus melaporkan kalian ke polisi." Ucap BoBoiBoy.

Cekgu Ejo Jo dan kepala sekolah itu tersentak, mereka berada pada ambang rasa bersalah dan tidak ingin masuk ke penjara.

"Kalian tidak perlu repot repot pergi ke polisi untuk melaporkan mereka." Sahut sebuah suara di belakang mereka. Mereka semua tersentak dan menatap kebelakang, ternyata cekgu papa dan bebrapa petugas polisi sudah ada di ambang pintu.

"Cekgu? Bagaimana?"

"Cekgu sudah tahu semuanya. Awalnya cekgu memanggil polisi untuk membantu pemeriksaan akan kejadian yang menimpa cekgu Ejo Jo. Tapi cekgu mendengar pembicaraan kalian dan memutuskan untuk mendengarnya di balik pintu." Jelas Cekgu Papa.

"A-Aku tak mau masuk penjara." Ucap Cekgu Ejo Jo dengan ketakutan. Tangannya mencoba menangkap Yaya, ingin menjadikan Yaya sebagai sadera, karena ia tak bisa keluar lagi. Namun BoBoiBoy bertindak cepat dengan menarik tangan Yaya menjauh dari cekgu Ejo Jo. Ia langsung menjauh dan para polisi itu langsung menodongkan senjatanya ke Cekgu Ejo Jo dan kepala sekolah. Mereka terbelalak, namun merekahanya bisa pasrah. Mereka mengangkat tangan mereka, dan para polisi itu mulai memborgol tangan mereka.

BoBoiBoy dan Yaya hanya menatap kepergian kepala sekolah dan guru mereka yang dibawa oleh polisi.

"Semuanya berakhir." Ucap Yaya yang terus menatap kepergian guru guru mereka.

"Kalian melupakan tubuhku?" ucap seseorang di belakang mereka dengan nada agak kesal, namun tak ada kemarahan atau hawa negative di sekitar mereka. Kelihatannya Fang telah tenang sekarang. BoBoiBoy dan Yaya berbalik dan melihat Fang. Tak ada darah ataupun bentuk mengerikan dari Fang. Yang ada hanyalah seorang lelaki bersurai ungu dengan wajah yang pucat, dan seragam sekolah yang sama seperti mereka, namun dengan aksen yang lebih tua. Dia menggunkan kacamata bergagang nila yang sedang di peganginya dengan gaya keren.

"Jadi ini hantu yang selama ini menakutiku dan BoBoiBoy?" tanya Yaya tak percaya.

"Comel." Ucap BoBoiBoy.

"Aku tidak comel. Sudahlah sudah baik aku menunjukkan diri dengan penampilan seperti ini. Atau kalian lebih suka aku yang berdarah darah?" Ucapnya sedikit kesal.

"Ah... tidak tidak aku lebih suka kau yang begini." Ucap Yaya sedikit panik.

"BoBoiBoy, Yaya kalian sedang bicara apa?" ucap Cekgu Papa di belakang mereka.

"Umm... tidak cekgu. Itu ... mayat Fang belum ditemukan." Ucap Yaya sedikit bingung.

"Ah iya. Itu pak polisi ..." Ucap cekgu Papa yang langsung memanggil salah satu petugas polisi.

**Epilouge**

Mayat Fang telah berhasil di temukan di gudang dekat kelas mereka, sesuai dengan apa yang diceritakan Cekgu Ejo Jo dan Kepala sekolah. Memang benar dugaan mereka, Fang belum mati saat itu. Kotak tempat sisa tulang belulang Fang di sembunyikan, penuh dengan cakaran. Nampaknya ia tewas karena kehabisan nafas didalam kotak itu. Sekolah sangat gempar akan terungkapnya, misteri kehilangan Fang yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ada banyak warga yang melihat pengangkatan mayat Fang disana.

Saat ini BoBoiBoy dan Yaya sedang bersantai di taman belakang sekolah, setelah melihat semua pengangkatan mayat Fang.

"Hahh... Ini benar benar selesai kan. Pengalawan yang mengerikan." Desah BoBoiBoy.

"Pengalaman mengerikan karena melihatku?" Ucap seseorang dibelakang mereka. Mereka reflek langsung melihat kebelakang. Ternyata itu adalah Fang, dengan penampilan tidak seramnya.

"Itu salah satunya." Ucap BoBoiBoy santai seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan teman sekelasnya.

"Hmph..."

"Ngomong ngomong Fang. Apa maksudmu dengan membunuh Adu du?" Tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Dia mati kecelakaan sekitar 5 tahu lalu di depan sekolah ini. Aku hanya menunjukkan diri di sampingnya." Ucap Fang acuh.

"Dengan penampilan serammu, siapa yang tidak takut saat kau tiba tiba muncul disampingnya." Ucap BoBoiBoy sembari melihat Fang. "Oh... Fang kenapa selama sepuluh tahun, kau tidak meminta bantuan ke orang lain. Kenapa aku?"

"Jika yang lain bisa melihatku, aku akan minta bantuan kemereka. Adapun mereka langsung takut, lalu pindah. Dan gadis itu, oh siapa namamu tadi?"

"Yaya." Sahut Yaya.

"Ah.. iya Yaya. Dia tidak bisa membantuku. Tapi kau bisa melihatku dan membantuku. Hanya itu alasannya." Ucap Fang santai.

"Apa kau sudah bisa kembali?" Tanya Yaya kalem.

"Sudah." Ucap Fang dengan senyum. "Yahh... saatnya aku balas budi. Yaya, BoBoiBoy menyukaimu. Tapi dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengatakan langsung padamu." Ucap Fang santai.

"Hey..." Hardik BoBoiBoy namun tidak digubris Fang dan terus melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jadi aku harap kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan BoBoiBoy aku sudah membalas budi mu. Terimakasih." Ucapnya senang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Fang.

"Ternyata dia baik." Ucap BoBoiBoy masih menatap tempat Fang berdiri tadi. Namun tidak dengan Yaya, ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. "Yaya kau sakit?" Tanya BoBoiBoy khawatir ketika ia melihat Yaya.

"Ti-Tidak. Umm.. BoBoiBoy apakah benar tadi ..." Ucap Yaya malu.

"Ya, Yaya. apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Ucap BoBoiBoy sembari menatap Yaya serius. Yaya semakin memerah melihat BoBoiBoy.

"A-Aku mau." Ucapnya sembari membuang muka.

"Terimakasih." Ucap BoBoiBoy lembut.

BoBoiBoy dan Yaya masih duduk sambil berbincang ringan. Mereka tersenyum sesekali tertawa, ketika BoBoiBoy mempraktekan sesuatu yang konyol. Mereka merasa bebas dari hal yang menimpa mereka beberapa hari ini.

"Ahhh... semuanya, selesai. Aku senang semuanya berakhir." Ucap BoBoiBoy dengan semangat.

"Ahahaha... pengalaman yang benar benar tak bisa kulupakan." Ucap Yaya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Hiks... Hiks..." mereka mendengar sebuah tangisan dari belakang bangku yang mereka duduki. "Mama ... jangan tinggalkan Megu, Megu sedih. Kenapa mama membunuh Megu? Hiks..."

"Eh?" Yaya dan BoBoiBoy mencoba melihat kebelakang. Disana mereka bisa melihat, seorang anak kecil. Meringkuk dan menangis dengan memeluk boneka. Merasa di tatap, anak itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke BoBoiBoy dan Yaya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya mereka, anak itu tidak memiliki bola mata, dan darah masih menetes deras dari kedua matanya yang kosong. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan bonekanya bersimbah darah.

"Kakak, bawa Megu kembali ke mama." Ucap Anak itu menakutkan.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKK..." Teriak BoBoiBoy sembari menarik tangan Yaya pergi keluar area sekolah.

Anak itu tertawa kecil, dan menatap orang yang membaca cerita ini.

"Kakak, bawa Megu ke mama." Ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan ke kalian dengan seringaian mengerikan.

**End**

**Well... aku nggak tahu mau ngomong apa. Kalian pasti bacanya sedang ada backsoud 'krik krik' :v**

**Hahahaha... Yahh... saya tidak tahu mau kasih ending gimana, jadi Cuma bisa begini.**

**Well... sedikit romance buat bumbu(?), Saya nggak bisa romance *sedih* #dihajarramerame**

**Wahhh... iya. Sumimasen desuta...**

**Arina nee chan sangat lama tidak melanjutkan cerita ini. Mana nggak serem lagi -,-**

**Maklumin aja, ini sayanya bener bener penakut sama hal mistis, tapi nekad '-' #dibakar**

**Yahh.. End, sudah End. Yeyeye lalalala yeyeye lalalala #Dilemparmeja**

**Saya juga sedang berusaha lanjutin ep ep yang lain. '-'**

**Sampai jumpa di ep ep Arina nee chan yang lain.**

**Akhiru kata Repiew please :3**


End file.
